Drama Unfolds On Destiny Island
by KangelHeart15
Summary: Love is blossoming in Destiny Island under the Sun. Only one girl catches Roxas's eye it's his closest friend, Namine. He has liked her ever since the moment he first met her. All this time he has kept it a secret from her. What's he going to do?
1. The Unexpected Promise

School is almost over and summer is just around the corner. Today was the last day of school and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were really excited. There was always something to do on Destiny Island and the eight friends just couldn't wait till then. As they all sat in their classes waiting each period for the time to pass.

There was only one class left, that they had to get through, but it felt like an eternity for them.

In class A-2, sometimes Sora would fall asleep and daydream and he did it again today. Kairi just chuckled. Namine stared at him with a smile on her face.'_Sora...' _Her smile quickly disappeared. Namine turned to Kairi who was still chuckling. _'I will make my move soon,but you have to keep supporting me...' _Kairi looked behind her and saw that Namine was looking at her with a worried face. She tilted her head with a smile on her face, and gave a thumbs up. Kairi quietly whispered, "I know you can do it." Namine began to form a smile on her face and whispered back a thank you.

While in class B-1, Roxas was sitting in his seat looking out the window. His face filled with pain and sadness. He couldn't stop,but think about what Namine told him just the other day, before school.

-Flashback-

'_Why is she me taking me to the back of the school building? Why is her face red?_

"Okay...here is good."

"What's up Namine?" Roxas said with a confused face.

"Since we always tell each other about everything, because we are best friends, I want to tell you something...BUT!! You have to promise me...," Namine's cheeks became a darker shade of red. She looked down at the ground, so he couldn't see her face.

'_Oh no...is this a confession?? Does she like me? NO! What's wrong with me? I like her too, so this shouldn't be a problem. Roxas man up!'_

Namine took a deep breath and began again, "Promise me that you will support me Roxas..." Roxas was confused again. _'What does she mean by that?'_

"Please tell me that you promise." Her voice was just above a whisper. Her hands were together, in hopes he would understand.

Roxas looked at her worried face. His eyes softened up and then he lifted his arms from his sides and he gently wrapped them around Namine's waist, and lightly pushed her towards him. It wasn't nothing new, it was just that Namine was caught off guard. She knew he would sometimes do this to reassure her of something or make her feel relaxed. But she had to admit though, it could make any girl go red in the face.

"Roxas..."

He lowered his head until his cheeks were slightly touching hers. Softly, Roxas whispered the word she wanted to hear most from him at that moment.

"Promise."

A smiled formed on her face. Then he quickly let her go. _'She is so cute.' _Roxas grinned at the thought.

After a minute of silence, Namine finally had the courage to tell him. _'He really knows what to do, to make me feel better.'_

"So what I wanted to tell you was that I like someone." Roxas's gasped. _'Could it be me?!'_

"I like...Sora."

Roxas froze. He was shocked that it was Sora. _'All this time...Namine...'_

_-Ring- -Ring-_

"Thanks Roxas, for your support," She said, while giving him a hug.

"See you in third period!" She said, waving goodbye.

-End of Flashback-

His hands were in fists. The thought of Namine liking Sora angered him. But what could he do? If that's what she wants, then he has to be there for her after all, he promised..._'And she seemed so happy.'_

"Damn it."

Riku noticed that Roxas looked angry. He knew why. Roxas was like a little brother to him. He would tell him all his problems, one of his problems was Namine liking Sora. But Riku wasn't experienced in this kind of stuff, so this was more of a problem.

_'I don't know how to help you Roxas. This is a problem where you're the only one who can do something.' _Selphie also noticed the mad face Roxas wore. _'I wonder what's wrong.'_

While in class C-3, Tidus and Wakka were fooling around as usual. The teacher got so tired of telling them to be quiet and pay attention, that he decided to make both of them stay after school and clean the classroom.

"Wait! What? No!!" Tidus said stopping his conversation with Wakka.

"Awww come on today is the last day of school! You can't do this to us!!" Tidus said standing up from his chair and slapping his hands down on his desk.

"Uh...I'm the teacher, so yes I can. You both have put it upon yourselves. The whole year, you guys have disrupted my classroom."

From the corner of Tidus's mouth he whispered, "Wakka a little help here?"

Wakka stood up from his chair. He walked over to the teacher with his hands in fists. It seemed like he wanted to give the teacher a punch in the face. The teacher's arms were crossed in front him. He gave Wakka a raised eyebrow. Wakka took a deep breath then all of a sudden, he went down on his knees and pleaded like his life depended on it.

"PLEASE don't make us clean after school, ya?! We promise that if we ever have your class again, we will never ever fool around again!" Then the whole class started laughing. Tidus was shocked that Wakka would actually do that.

"Hmph that's good to know, but Tidus has to beg too." The teacher said with a big grin on his face.

Wakka turned around. "Tidus come on!"

"No way!" Tidus said crossing his arms.

"Fine, I guess you guys will have to clean." The teacher said rolling his eyes.

"Huh!? Okay! Okay!" Tidus muttered how evil the teacher was and how humiliating this was, but stopped when he reached the teacher. He knelt down and begged.

"Please??" Tidus said, with puppy eyes. The whole class started laughing their pants off.

"Well since I'm nice and it's the last day of school...you guys won't have to do it." Tidus and Wakka looked at each other with smiles, that were so big that it showed their teeth.

"Woohoo!!" Wakka and Tidus said in unison. They gave each other high fives that echoed through the classroom, because suddenly it got quiet quiet. Everybody was staring at the ticking round object.

Kairi stared at the clock "Yes! One more minute left." By the way Kairi was staring at the clock, Namine knew it was time to start packing up her things.

_'30 seconds till were out.' _Roxas thought with excitement, but then the thought of Namine and yesterday was killing his mind. All the classrooms became dead silent. Sora was still napping. You could hear his snores from across the room. You can even hear a pin drop.

Tidus and Wakka started counting down, "10, 9, 8..."

Kairi and Namine were looking at the clock, they were ready to go, "7, 6,5..."

Selphie lifted her head up from her desk and got ready to run out of the classroom, "4, ..."

Riku stood up and put his backpack on his shoulder, "3..."

Roxas stood up and placed his hands on his desk, took one last glance out the window, and then back at the clock, "2..."

When the clock struck just a second before school was out, everybody yelled out. "1!!"

_-Ring- -Ring-_

Let summer begin!!

Well...what do you think? Is it good or not? Please review.


	2. After the Bell

Tidus and Wakka were the first ones to get out of their class of course. After all they couldn't wait to get away from the 'evil school'. They were also the first two, to wait for the others in front of the school as well.

"Woohoo!" Tidus yells out with bursting energy.

"School is over baby!!" Wakka follows right after, as he punches the air.

Then shortly after, Roxas, Selphie, and Riku came walking towards them.

"Tidus!" Selphie shrieked with happiness.

Tidus didn't seem to feel the same excitement. Tidus lowered his head in embarrassment and sighed.

_'Here we go again...she probably will tell me how much she misses me and how it feels like it's been forever since we saw each other...but it's been only an hour. What a pain...'_

"Tidus! I've missed you, ever since we went our separate ways to sixth period!! It's been like forever since then!" Selphie said in a sad, but energetic tone.

_'Gah...I knew it.'_

Selphie seemed like she would die without him by her side. Well, Tidus was her long time crush and she felt so lucky that he asked her out two years ago. There were other girls that wanted him and she was the lucky one, so now she shows her love for him everyday, not wanting to lose him. Riku and Sora felt sorry for him. She would do this everyday and embarrass him, even though he told her several times to stop doing it. She just wouldn't listen.

Kairi and Namine were still in their class, because of Sora, who just woke up from his nap.

Kairi put a hand to her forehead and sighed, "You know Sora, school is out and it's summer! So hurry up and let's go. I'm sure the others are waiting for us.

Namine just smiled sweetly at him. Sora noticed the smile Namine gave him, he was quite surprise. He never noticed how cute she was.

_'Wow...she has a nice smile.'_

After a few seconds, he shook out of his daze and returned a smile with all his teeth showing. It made Namine blush slightly. Kairi was just looking at the two in confusion.

_'This is going to be a fun summer, if we ever get out of here!'_

"Erm...let's go!" Kairi was impatient, but you couldn't blame her. It's summer and all she wanted was to go have fun and relax in the sun.

"Oh, yeah let's go!" Sora was fully awake and he couldn't wait to get out. He stood up and ran to the door. Namine and Kairi followed after.

Roxas looked at his watch. It has been ten minutes since the bell rang. Namine, Sora, and Kairi weren't here yet.

"Hey, where are the others? Roxas asked, looking around.

"Hmm...they should be here by now." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Maybe they got in trouble?" Selphie suggested.

"Nah I don't think they are the type to get in trouble..." Tidus said scratching his head, wondering what happened to them.

Out of the blue, Wakka exclaimed,"I'm hungry, ya!?"

Everybody else was hungry too, but they had to wait for their other friends.

"Hey look, there they are!" Selphie exclaimed, pointing at them. They all turned to face them with not so friendly expressions on their faces. Namine, Kairi, and Sora stopped running and walked towards them.

"Heheh...sorry we're late guys! We got pulled aside by a teacher." Sora was hesitant, but hoped they would believe it.

Kairi sighed,_ 'There he goes again, making up lies for his mistakes.' _Everybody raised and eyebrow at him. All of them felt like, there was something fishy about it. They narrowed their eyes, knowing that he can't stand it, and he will just have to tell the truth.

"ALL RIGHT! I was sleeping in class...," Sora sighed in defeat.

"Hmph, nothing less from Sora," Riku said with a smirk on his face. Everybody started laughing.

"Ah...shut up," Sora said grumpily, crossing his arms.

Namine was the only one not laughing. She was thinking of ideas._ 'Hmm...what should we do for the rest of today? We could go eat at a fancy restaurant...nah, probably the guys will be too lazy to change into formal clothes. Oooh I know! We can just hang out on the beach in our swimsuits and have a feast later on!? Yeah! I think they would like it.'_

"Hey. Do you guys want to celebrate, by getting in our swimsuits, with a feast later on at night and just rocking it all day long on the beach!?" Namine exclaimed with confidence. Everybody started laughing again. They loved how Namine can get when she has an idea. Namine blushes a light shade of pink and just smiles at them sweetly.

"Haha, I love the way you think! Tidus says giving her a soft nudge with his elbow.

"Sora jumps in with, "I'm all for it!" It made Namine blush more, that she had to lower her head, so that the others wouldn't see her flushed face.

"Yep yep, me too," Selphie said, wrapping her arms around Tidus's neck.

"So does everybody agree?" Kairi asked. All of the friends nodded.

Namine nodded and took charge"Okay then it's settled. Sora and Tidus, can your guys's parents provide the food and refreshments, and Roxas, can your grandmother bake a cake for us?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Namine said flashing them a smile.

_'Namine...' _Roxas began to remember the event that happened yesterday again. He felt upset and still irritated.

"The last one to be on Destiny Island with their swimsuits on is a rotten egg!" Tidus yelled out, running from the group. Then closely after, Wakka, Selphie, and Sora followed. And then Kairi and Namine next. Riku was about to start running, but noticed Roxas looked angry again, that he didn't even bother to run.

"Hey don't let it get to you that much. It's summer, you should enjoy it," Riku said putting a hand on his shoulders, then he started to run.

"Right..." Roxas said barely above a whisper.Roxas had a smile on his face that was slightly visible. _'It's best for me , just to forget about it now and have fun.' _Roxas started running to catch up with the others, as he didn't want to be the last one or the 'rotten egg'.

This was sort of like a filler chapter.Well hope you liked it anyways...I will update another chapter soon as I can. The fun will begin in the next chapter, I guess. So please keep reading. : And review too.


	3. It's just the start

Kairi and Namine rush to Kairi's house. Kairi puts on her two-piece pink swimsuit.

"How do I look?" Kairi spins around.

Namine's eyes widen. "Wow! Kairi you look so pretty!"

"Hehe thanks. What are you going to wear?"

"Mmm...I don't know. I have two choices. A cerulean two-piece with white polka dots or a yellow two-piece." Namine looks back and forth between the swimsuits.

Kairi puts a finger to her chin and thinks hard. "I think you should go with the bluish one."

"Cerulean color?" Namine puts it on and looks in the mirror.

"Does it look bad?" She shows Kairi.

"No way! You look b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l! I bet he will love it! You know what I mean?" Kairi puts two thumbs up. Namine starts blushing a light pink.

"I hope so..." Namine looks down at the ground._ 'Sora...'_

All of a sudden Kairi and Namine hear someone yelling out their names.

"HEY KAIRI! NAMINE! HURRY UP!" It was the energetic Selphie. So they both decided to get all the things they needed and headed out.

"Ready?" Kairi smiles gently. Namine nods. When they got outside, everybody was already having fun. Selphie starts running to them.

"Hey you guys! It was about time you guys came out!" Selphie takes Namine and Kairi's hands and pulls them onto the beach. She then leaves to be with Tidus. Kairi nudges Namine gently with her elbow.

She quietly whispers,"Hey, Sora is over there. You should go talk to him."

Namine hesitates. "U-uh...but...I-I'm scared and...Riku is there..."

"Don't worry! I will take him away. I will say that I need to talk to him and yeah...Everything is gonna be fine!" Kairi reassures her with a smile. They both start walking towards Riku and Sora.

"Hey guys!" Kairi waves at them. Riku and Sora turn around.

"Hey!" Sora smiles really big and waves.

"What are you guys doing?" Kairi says while cocking her head to one side.

"We were just sparring just a bit. You know we gotta be ready for any action. We don't wanna get all rusty, you know?" Sora lifts up his keyblade and swings it around a few times.

Kairi smiles sweetly, "Haha sounds tiresome. Anyways...Riku do you have a sec? I need to talk to you..." She walks up to him and holds on to his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Uh okay?" They start to walk away. Kairi then gives Namine a quick wink.

"Huh...I wonder what she wanted to talk to Riku about..." Sora says staring at Kairi and Riku.

"Jealous? Uh...I m-mean uh..." Namine looks away. _'Dang it Namine what's wrong with you!? You can't just blurt out things just like that! Man I'm such a idiot...'_

Sora starts laughing, "Maybe I am." Namine's hearts skip a beat. B-bmp b-bmp. _'It can't be..."_

"Do you st-," _'No! Namine shut your big mouth!'_

Sora looks at Namine confused, "Do I what?"

"Uh haha...Nothing! Hahahaha...." Namine looks down at the ground.

"But you know I just was kidding about being jealous. He can have have her. I got my eye on someone else anyways." Sora smiles his big smiles that showed all his teeth. Namine's eyes widen in shock.

'_Some one else? Who could that be...? Could it be Selphie!? That's the only girl here besides me...Or is it a girl at school!? Omg...!' _

"Hey...by the way you look cute in that swimsuit." Sora snaps Namine out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Wait...what did you just say?" Sora chuckles softly.

"You look cute in that swimsuit." Namine couldn't believe her ears. She blushes a deep red.

"Th-thanks." Namine smiles shyly. Sora smiles back.

"You wanna go down to the shore and sit down? It doesn't seem like Kairi is gonna let Riku go anytime soon." Namine pulls back her hair behind her ears and nods. They both start walking side by side down to the shore. Kairi notices the smiling Namine.

Kairi says quietly, "Things must be going great for them." She smiles in satisfaction.

"So Namine likes Sora, huh?" Riku smirks. Kairi turns around quickly and looks at Riku.

"Hey how do you know that!?" Kairi asks wide eyed. Riku crosses his arms.

"Actually I kinda knew already but it's obvious. You've been looking at them the whole time we were talking. Also I've noticed that you never really had anything to talk to me about. And I bet you told me that you needed to talk to me just so you can pull me away and leave Namine and Sora alone right?" Riku grins.

"Darn you caught me! Gosh you're so smart ever since we were little kids." Kairi smiles at him sweetly.

"What else do you know?"

"Many things you don't know." Riku looks away towards the ocean water.

"What things? Tell me." Kairi gets in the way of his view of the ocean and looks at him in curiosity. Riku looks at Kairi for a moment. Then he turns around, his back facing Kairi. He closes his eyes.

"It's unnecessary for you to know." Riku starts walking away.

"Awww...Why do you have to be like that? You're always mysterious Riku." Riku stops walking.

"Is that so?" He starts walking again. Kairi sighs.

"Can't you just open up to me a little!?" Kairi yells out hoping Riku hears. He responds by putting his hand up.

"Jeez...Riku..." Kairi goes back to spying on Namine and Sora but she wasn't the only one spying on them. Roxas was too.

Namine and Sora sit down on the warm sand.

"Mmmm...the breeze feels nice." Namine closes her eyes letting the breeze flow through her hair. Sora looks at her in admiration.

"You look like an angel... Namine." She turns to look at him. _'Angel...?'_ She can feel her face getting hot. Sora slowly lifts up his hand and places his hand on her cheeks. He gently caresses her cheeks. Namine stares into Sora's eyes.

"Sora...I..." Before Namine can finish, a volley ball hits the back of Sora's head.

Sora rubs the back of his head,"Oww..."

"Gasp! Sora are you okay?" Sora chuckles.

"I'm okay!" He puts a thumb up.

"Hey sorry about that!" Tidus yells out. Sora throws the ball back to Tidus.

"Thanks! Hey why don't you guys join us?" Sora looks at Namine.

"You want to play?" Sora asks Namine. Then Wakka runs towards them.

"Come on play! It's gonna be fun ya?" Wakka smiles.

"Okay sure." Namine smiles back. While walking, Namine gets disappointed in herself. '_Darn...I didn't get to tell him...I was close though...Oh well! I will have many more chances.'_

* * *

Hey everybody!! Well i know I haven't uploaded anything at all for a long time. Err...It's been very long. Sorry it's due to being so busy with school and uhm... laziness! So anyways... haha I'll be uploading new chapters now! But NO promises though.x] Why am I uploading now, you ask? Well...recently someone favorited my story, and now I've got motivation to keep writing! Although this is my first fanfic and being an amateur and all...I hope you guys will enjoy this story anyways! Also keep giving me reviews! THANKS! :)


	4. Lemonade, Cake, and Towels

Kairi, Roxas, and Riku decide to join in the volleyball game too.

"I think we should play in pairs! I'm with Tiddy!" Selphie runs over to Tidus and grabs his arm.

"Aww...Selphie...but I was gonna pair up with Wakka...can't you pair up with someone else?" Tidus puts on an annoyed face.

"But Tiddy...I wanna be with you! Pwease...!" Selphie does the puppy eyes hoping she will win.

"Ugh..." He sighs. "Wakka wants to be my partner, right?" Tidus looks at Wakka with pleading eyes. He quietly mouths to Wakka, "Help me..." Wakka starts to laugh and says, "That's okay, ya? Selphie you can be his partner. I will be with Riku ya?" Wakka walks to Riku.

"Yay! He says we can be partners Tiddy!" Selphie jumps on him from behind.

"Can you stop calling me Tiddy?" Selphie just smiles and chuckles.

Tidus heads drops down. _'Yeah...thanks Wakka for helping me! We're definitely gonna lose.'_

Sora asks Namine if she wants to be his partner, "You want to?" He smiles.

"Uh...me!?" Namine says in shock.

Sora chuckles, "Yeah, who else?"

"...I would lov-" Namine stops short. She remembers the promise. "Uh actually I..." Namine gets sad. _'... Dang I can't be his partner... because of the promise between me and Roxas. Err...I have to turn him down...'_

"So what do you say? Sora says with a big smile.

"Uh...sorry! I have to be partners with Roxas!" Namine looks at Sora's face hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Okay then I will be with someone else then." Sora smile stays the same.

"I'm so sorry!" Namine bows her head.

"It's alright. Let's just have some fun!" Sora runs to Riku. _'Wow he's so kind...' _Namine runs to Roxas.

"Roxas!" Namine says with a smile.

"Namine?" Roxas says surprised.

"Hey partner!" Namine starts to giggle.

"Partner? Wouldn't you rather be with Sora?" Namine gets caught off guard but then she turns happy again. Namine shakes her head.

"Come on Roxas...You'll always be my partner in everything! And you know why?" Namine looks at him.

Roxas couldn't stop staring into her eyes. _'Man...she's so cute.' _Roxas shakes out of thoughts and smiles.

"How could I ever forget? The promise right? The promise that we made when we were little kids to always do everything together." Roxas pats Namine's head.

"Yep that's right! Hehe lets have some fun okay,?" Namine takes Roxas's hands and pulls him towards the others.

"Alright everybody! Everybody gots a partner ya?" Everybody responds with a "Yeah!"

Wakka starts again, "Okay then! Which team wants to go first?" Everybody looks around. All of a sudden Selphie blurts out, "Me and Tiddy will go!" Everybody starts laughing.

Tidus gets embarrassed. "....."

"Who wants to face them?" Riku asks. Riku looks around and sees a waving hand.

"Us! We will go!" Sora says with a big smile.

"Okay then it's settled! It's Selphie and Tidus against Sora and Kairi!" Riku says while sitting on a chair and crossing his arms. Wakka tosses the ball to Tidus and Selphie.

"Let the games begin ya!?" Wakka sits down too. Roxas and Namine sat next to Wakka and Riku. Sora and Kairi being partners wasn't a surprise to Namine. Kairi and Sora were most of the time, partners anyways especially when they were going out.

Tidus starts the game by serving first.

Wakka yells out, "Out of bounds!"

Selphie puts her arms around Tidus's neck and gives him a small peck on the cheeks, "Awww...It's okay Tiddy! You're just tired aren't you?" Tidus responds by pushing Selphie away from him. Selphie smiles.

"Hey! We're just getting started! Don't think we will be going easy on you guys!" Selphie yells out with all her might to Sora and Kairi. Tidus puts his hand to his face in embarrassment. _'Tiddy I won't let you down!' _Selphie puts her game face on.

Then Namine serves. Tidus goes in to bump it but then Selphie gets in the way and slaps the ball up and the back of her head hits Tidus's face.

"Ow! Selphie!" Tidus rubs his nose.

"Oh my god! Tiddy sorry! Are you okay?" Tidus groans in pain.

"Let's just continue the game..." In the middle of the game Sora and Kairi were winning. The teams took a break and started playing again. Namine's aunt comes and talks to Roxas and Namine.

"Hello! You guys having fun?" Both Namine and Roxas nod their heads.

"Well I made some lemonade and cake. I think you guys will be getting thirsty and hungry soon from all the playing." Namine's aunt looks up at the sun.

"Did you say cake!?" Wakka licks his lips.

"Yes." Namine's aunt smiles.

"Can you guys do me a favor? Can you bring them out here because I need to do some errands at the store really quick. And oh yes I left some towels on the counter too for you guys."

"Sure we'll do it!" Namine says. Roxas and Namine stands up. Her aunt leaves. Roxas and Namine rush to the house.

"You guys hurry up! Ya?" Wakka yells from far away. Both of them started chuckling. Namine grabs the drinks.

"Umm...are you sure you should be carrying those?" Roxas looks at Namine with a worried face.

"If your talking about the last time...it was because of a stupid rock!" Namine pouts.

Roxas chuckles quietly. "Well alright then...I guess I will carry the cake and towels." They both started walking out. Roxas thinks of an idea. Out of nowhere he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kairi looks back at Roxas with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking how funny it would be if I threw the cake in your face!" Roxas laughs harder.

"You wouldn't..." Namine says half scared. Roxas face turns serious.

"Are you sure about that?" Roxas takes a few steps closer towards Namine.

"Uh...Roxas...What are you doing?" Namine takes a few steps back. Roxas lifts up the plate with cake on it. He smiles evilly at Namine.

"Where you going Namine?" Roxas walks towards Namine again, each step faster than the last.

"No...Roxas...!" Namine starts to run. Roxas chases after her.

"Haha...don't make the lemonade fall!" Roxas laughs.

"It will be your fault if it does!" Namine giggles. She keeps on running without looking back, scared to see how close Roxas is behind her. The whole time Namine had a smile on her face. She was happy to share moments like these with Roxas. It made her remember the good times they had together when they were just little kids. _'Hehe this is fun!'_

Namine yells out happily, "You can't catch me!" Then all of a sudden Namine steps on a shell and loses her balance.

"Oh no!" Namine yells, fearing the lemonade will drop and also falling on her face.

"Namine!" Roxas runs to her as fast as he could. Before Namine could fall, Roxas puts one arm around her waist and pulls her toward him.

"Haha I gotcha!" Roxas puts Namine back on her feet. The lemonade was in great shape, not even a drop spilled and the cake was not mushed.

Namine sighs in relief, "Phew! That was close..."

"Yeah...man you're so clumsy." Roxas chuckles.

"Uh...Roxas..." Roxas finally notices that he was still holding on to Namine.

"Oh sorry!" He lets go of her waist. _'Dam...how embarrassing.'_

"No...not that.." Namine points to something in front of her. Roxas looks at her face.

"Hmmm? What?" Roxas looks at the direction she was pointing at.

Roxas eyes widens, "Oh...no...the towels..." While running to catch Namine, Roxas dropped the towels and now the towels were all over the place.

"Who's the clumsy one now?" Namine sticks her tongue out at Roxas.

"Haha shut up. We should be getting the towels." Roxas and Namine, both in a hurry, gathered the towels before they flew away into the water. From behind a bush, someone was watching Roxas and Namine from faraway, smiling and laughing. After long minutes of finding and running after towels, they were down to only one left.

"I think this is the last towel." Roxas picks it up and puts it on the stack of towels.

"Woo! Good work Namine." Roxas wipes a sweat drop from his face.

"Is it me or is it much hotter?" Roxas asks. Namine doesn't respond.

"Namine? Nam-" Roxas turns around and there, on the hot sand, Namine was lying down.

He starts to chuckle"Haha if you were that tired you could of said so. I mean the towels flew everywhere!" Namine doesn't respond back.

"...Namine?" Roxas kneels down to check on her. He places his hand on her cheek. _'She's burning up! Dam I got to get her out of here!'_ Namine lets out a groan.

She tugs on Roxas's shirt."...Roxas...I can't see...everything looks black."

"It's gonna be okay. Let's just get you into shade first." Roxas carefully, with two arms, picks Namine up. Her head laid on his chest while one of his arms was supporting her back and the other one under her legs. Then he holds her tighter and runs as quickly as possible. He runs through the volleyball game, towards a tree, and lays her in the shade. Everybody takes notice and crowds around Namine and Roxas. Kairi was the first to get to them.

"Roxas what happened to her!?" Kairi had a face like a mother worried about her child.

"I think she fainted. She's dehydrated. She needs water." Kairi nods and goes to water.

"Is she gonna die!?" Wakka takes a step back in fear.

Tidus shakes his head in disappointment, "No dummy! She's just dehox...dehay...no...what's the word again?" Tidus scratches his head in bewilderment.

"Dehydrated?" Selphie articulated.

"Oh yeah! That's the word...It means that she doesn't have enough water in her system. " Tidus smiles. He was proud of himself.

Sora takes a couple steps forward and kneels down by Namine's side. He brushes her hair away from her face. Roxas glares at Sora as he touched Namine's cheeks. Roxas just wanted to look away but he couldn't keep his eyes off Namine.

Sora softly speaks to Namine, "Hey...Namine can you hear me?" In response Namine's lips move but no words could be heard. _'Sora...is that you?...For some reason I can't seem to make out any words...Sora I really wanna talk to you.' _Namine tries again but no words came out. Finally Kairi comes back with a few water bottles and hands it to Roxas. He gently lifts up Namine's head and puts the top of the water bottle to her lips and slowly and carefully tilts the bottle up.

*Cough* *Cough*

Namine opens her eyes, blinking a couple times to balance out her vision. Everybody stared at her attentively, like she was a fragile creature. Namine sits up and her eyes fell on Sora.

"Sora..." Namine eyes started to water.

"Yes?" Sora looked at Namine with kind, gentle eyes.

_'Sora...a moment ago I couldn't talk to you. I was so scared. Just the thought of not ever being able to talk to you can kill me.' _A tear slips down her cheek. Everybody starts to frown. Namine's tears instantly turned into tears of joy.

"Hehe I'm fine you guys!" Namine smiles big, reassuring everybody.

"Namine...!" Kairi rushes to Namine and gives her a hug. Everyone all sighed in relief. They felt like the heavy weight of the atmosphere was lifted off their shoulders.

"I'm glad you are okay." Sora lays a hand on her shoulder. Namine blushes a light pink. She cocks her head to one side and smiles shyly at Sora. The whole time, Roxas sat there quietly, watching Namine especially when she was turning her attention to Sora.

"Next time I'll be there to catch you okay?" Sora winks at was it. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing the very kind Sora and the blushing Namine together. He quietly stands up and walks away. Roxas face turned angry and annoyed. _'Pft...catch her next time? My ass. I'll be the o- Wtf? Dam why the hell am I acting like this. This is stupid.' _

"Roxas!" Someone calls out. '_Oh great who is calling my name now?'_

"Roxas! Wait!" Roxas turns around and sees Namine is running towards and immediately his face turned surprise.

"Namine?"

"*huff* Roxas...*huff* Hold on..." Namine catches her breath.

"What is it?" Roxas looks at her worried.

Namine giggles, "I just wanted to say thanks! Everybody told me how you ran while carrying and laid me down under the shade." "_Man...I love her laugh."_

Roxas looks away. "Uh...It was nothing. That's what best friends are for? Hahaha..."

She started to chuckle. Then she takes a step forward towards Roxas. She goes on her tip-toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're my hero."

Roxas gets flustered by the unexpected kiss on the cheek."Uh..." Namine just smiled sweetly at him.

For a long moment, Roxas and Namine stayed quiet. They were both lost in her thoughts. Roxas felt he forgot something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it while on the other hand, Namine was thinking about a fun activity that all her friends can do together. Namine was the first to break the silence.

She slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand."Bingo! I got it! Swimming!"

Namine's voice shook Roxas out of his daze. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Swimming!" Namine says with happiness. Then somehow Roxas remembered what he was trying to remember. His eyes showed panic.

"What is it Roxas?" Namine looked at him puzzled.

Quietly but audible Roxas spoke, "Lemonade...cake...and towels..." Then Namine also was wide-eyed. They looked at each other in unison then they turned their heads slowly towards the direction where they left the stuff. They both ran as fast as they could. When they got there, all the lemonade was spilled, all of the lemonade sunk down to the sand. Most of the cake was washed by the ocean waves. What was left of it was little groups of frosting with seawater and sand in it. And as for the towels...well you know...they flew away.

"Crap!!!!" Roxas falls to his knees. The others heard Roxas's yell so they came over.

"What's wrong?" Selphie bends her knees and sits next to Roxas.

"Look..." Roxas pointed down toward the sand.

"Huh? I don't see anything." Selphie takes a closer look but she still saw nothing.

"That's it...nothing...it's all gone." Roxas lowers his head.

"What's gone?" Kairi also takes a look but can't see anything wrong.

Wakka out of the blue blurts out,"DON'T TELL ME..." Wakka staggers towards Roxas like he had just lost his greatest treasure. "It not what I think it is, ya?" Roxas nods his head slowly. Tidus and Riku shake their heads knowing what was gonna happen. Wakka falls to his knees so hard that sand flew around him."NOOOO!!!"Wakka yells out. Namine puts her hand on Wakka's shoulder. She tries to calm him down.

"It's okay Wakka. My aunt can make more I promise." Wakka looks at Namine eyes like a child who was going to get a new toy.

"Really?" Namine nodded. Wakka's sad face turned into a big smile.

"In the meantime while we wait for my aunt to make cake and lemonade, we should go swimming!" Namine shines a smile. Everybody agreed. They headed to the water. Before Roxas can take a step in the water, Namine grabbed his arm.

"Huh? What is it Namine?"

"Just come with me."

* * *

How do you like the story so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Please give it reviews!:) I hope to upload another chapter soon!


	5. Heat

"You're coming with me to wait for my aunt to come back." Namine demanded.

"Awww...Why me?" Roxas says in a whiny tone. He really wanted to go swimming.

"Cause you're my best friend." Namine's cheery smile made Roxas forget about swimming. They went inside the house and sat on the couch. _'Just me and her...alone...' _They sat in silence. Namine played with her fingers._'Awkward much? Why won't he say anything?' *_Tick-tock***** *Tick-tock* _'...What should I say to her? Dam...come on Roxas think of something to say to her.' _

"Um..." Roxas couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "So how's it going with you and Sora?" Roxas accidentally blurts out without thinking. His stomach started to feel queasy.

Namine's face gleamed. When it came to Sora, she always had a smile on her face."Hehe its's going perfect! Ya, know...I almost told him how I felt earlier but then the ball interrupted my confession. Haha I was so close...!" Roxas listens to Namine go on and on about the things that happened with her and Sora. And each time Namine mentioned Sora's name, Roxas got angrier and more annoyed, but he didn't show it, he just smiled a fake smile of happiness for Namine.

".And so yeah...that's what happened." Namine was out of breath.

"Cool." It was the only thing Roxas could think of saying.

"Roxas were you even listening to me at all?" Roxas puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"Of course I was haha..." Roxas says sarcastically.

"Oh you!" Namine pushed Roxas with all her strength, but he barely moved. He starts laughing at Namine's many attempts of trying to get him to move. She tries a new approach of revenge. She hits him continuously in the arm but Roxas still kept laughing. He didn't even looked fazed by all the hitting. _'She's just like a little girl!' _She tries hitting him harder but not even a "ow" came out of Roxas's mouth. '_Grrr...his arm is so hard like steel!' _But then Namine thought up a brilliant plan that would get him mad. She starts messing up his perfect spikey blond hair.

"Hey stop that!" Roxas got a hold of Namine's hands but it was too late. His hair was no longer spikey.

Namine starts laughing crazily that her stomach started to hurt and tears were starting to fall. "BUAHAHAHAHA...Just look at yourself puffy head!

"Oh you are gonna get it..." Namine was too busy laughing to hear what he said. So Roxas starts tickling her and finally Namine takes notice. Roxas knew this was her weakness and he couldn't help smiling while tickling her.

"Haha..Sto-haha...Roxas! Seriously!Hahahahaha!" Namine tried to get away from him but the tickling distracted her.

"This is what you get for messing up my hair." Roxas said playfully.

"Hahaha! I'm sor-haha! Please stop! Hahaha." Namine tried to take Roxas's hands away but his arm didn't budge. She tried pulling away again but she just ended up falling on her back on the couch. And right there Roxas finally stopped tickling her as he noticed he was now on top of her. They both were breathless and tired especially Namine who would've died from being tickled to death if Roxas didn't stop. And for a long minute, Namine and Roxas just stared at each other. _'Why won't he say anything? Is he gonna get off of me? Gosh it's getting awkward again...' _Roxas eyes strayed to Namine's lips. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't do that. After all, she's his best friend. _'I want to...but I can't...this is my chance...but I shouldn't...shit.' _Roxas looks away as he didn't want to get tempted to kiss her. As he turned away, he saw Namine's aunt at the door with her mouth opened wide and her grocery bags on the floor. Her aunt looked back and forth at Roxas and Namine. Roxas immediately got off Namine and looked away. Namine stood up and clutched at her shirt and looks down in embarrassment.

"Uh...welcome back Auntie...!" Namine tried to make it less awkward. "Um it wasn't what you think!" Namine waited to be scolded at but there was no response. "Roxas I think you should go." Namine looks at Roxas with a guilty face.

"Right! Um...later?" Roxas walks out the door and sits down on the sand. He rests his knees on his head. Riku calls out to Roxas, "Hey Roxas! Come join us!" Riku could see in Roxas's eyes that something was up.

"Woah! What happened to your hair?" Riku messed up Roxas's hair some more.

"Namine messed it up." Roxas smiled remembering what happened.

"...say something..." A smiled started to form on her aunt's face. All of a sudden her aunt gives her a big hug.

"Oh I'm so glad Namine!" She lets go of Namine.

"Glad about what?" Namine was totally confused.

"About you and Roxas of course!" Namine's aunt put her hands together in excitement.

"Huh? Me and Roxas?" Namine couldn't understand where her aunt was getting at.

"Come on now! You and Roxas! You guys finally confessed your love for each other! How wonderful!" She hugs Namine again.

Namine pushes her away. Namine was so confused that she got a little annoyed. _'She has the wrong idea!'_ "Wait a minute! First of all, Roxas and I are only best friends nothing more! Secondly, since when did we have any feelings for each other? Lastly, have you been drinking!"

"Calm down sweetie! It's alright if your just embarrassed to admit it to me. And no...I've haven't. In fact you can search the whole house if you want! " Namine took a deep breath. She didn't want to explode on her aunt.

"There's nothing to admit. Me and him are JUST best friends." Namine spoke in a serious tone.

"But...What was with you laying on the couch...and...and... him being on top of you and...you guys staring at each other...?" Namine just shook her head. Finally, her aunt understood.

"Okay...there goes my vision of you and Roxas together. You guys look so cute together though..." Namine rolled her eyes. Her aunt walks off into the kitchen with the grocery bags in her hand.

"Oh yeah! Can you make cake and lemonade again? We would really appreciate it!" Namine runs out the door but stops.

"Me and Roxas...?" Namine thought carefully about what her aunt said but she just couldn't see it. To her, Roxas was only a best friend and would always be. She decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoy the rest of the day with her friends.

By the time the sun was setting, Roxas finished telling Riku what happened.

"You shoulda went for the kiss?" Riku was weirded out by his reply.

"Are you crazy? She likes Sora. NOT me. You suck at giving advice you know that?" Roxas takes a handful of sand and throws it as far as he can.

"Man...what can I say? I have no experience in this lovey dovey stuff." Riku falls back on the sand. He puts his hands behind his back and looks up at the orange sky. Roxas softly chuckles.

"Haha I know you don't. Have you ever even liked someone before? You seem heartless." Roxas starts laughing but stops when Riku didn't laugh with him.

"Heartless huh?" The word "heartless" made Riku think about what Kairi said earlier.

-Flashback-

"_Awww...Why do you have to be like that? You're always mysterious Riku." Riku stops walking._

"_Is that so?" He starts walking again. Kairi sighs._

"_Can't you just open up to me a little!" Kairi yells out hoping Riku hears. He responds by putting his hand up._

-End of Flashback-

Riku's face eyebrows knit together._'Oh shit! Is he mad? Man he's gonna kick my ass.' _"Hey man I was just kidding! Ahaha...aha."

"Hmm..." Riku's tone was blank and his face expressionless.

"Hey you guys!" Namine smiles at Riku and Roxas.

"Hey. What happened with your aunt? Did she get mad?" Roxas stands up waiting to hear the blow.

"Nope. She didn't really say anything about it." Namine smiled. _'Except for...'_

"Really?" '_Phew! I thought she might of have thought there was something going on between me and Namine!'_

"Let's go swimming?" She bends her knees and smiles at Roxas.

"Yeah. Are you coming Riku?" Roxas asks.

"Nah. I'm good." Riku didn't move his eyes away from the sky.

Namine dips her foot into the water. "Hehe so cold!" Roxas looked at Namine with admiration and smiled. "Come on Roxas!" Namine goes further into the water. Roxas takes his shirt off. He runs to Namine. Her eyes gazes to Roxas's chest. _'...Since when did he have a six pack?' _Roxas waves his hand in front of her. She snaps out of it.

"Hey! Roxas! Namine!" Selphie was coming towards them.

"Come on! Let's play!" Selphie splashed water at both Roxas and Namine.

"Ah!" Namine screams out. Roxas chuckled but soon stop. He stared at her intently. The way the water dripped down her soft light skin, made Roxas want to hug her. The way she put her wet hair behind her ears, made Roxas want to kiss her on the cheek. The way she had the extra cheery smile on, made Roxas want to hold her hand. And the way the setting sun gave her skin a glow of a goddess, made him want to hold her and look her in the eyes. _'__Everything about her is just so...'_ She was his weakness.

*Splash!*

"Oopsie?" Namine caught red-handed was giggling. Roxas just smiled at her.

"Namine!" Kairi pointed at Sora who was playing water tag with Tidus and Wakka. Namine shaked her head. Kairi nodded. Namine shook her head again. Kairi took Namine's hand and pulled her towards Sora.

"Hi Namine." Sora gets splashed at, but he smiled his goofy smile at Namine before going after Wakka and Tidus. Roxas joined in after. Kairi whispered something to Selphie. A smile started to form on her face.

"Hey Guys!" Wakka, Sora, and Tidus stopped playing. "You guys wanna play a game?" Selphie suddenly just climbed up Tidus's back and sat on his shoulders.

"I'll be the judge, ya?" Wakka called out.

"I hate this game! My neck always hurts." Tidus glares at Selphie. Selphie ignores Tidus.

"Everybody get a partner!" Kairi walked towards Roxas.

"You wanna be my partner?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Um." He looked towards Namine's direction. _'I'm guessing that means she's with Sora. That's good I guess...'_

"Sure." Roxas bent down a little and Kairi climbed up his back.

"It's you and me then. Let's do our best!" Sora put on his game face.

Namine's aunt came out with cake and Lemonade. Everybody decided to take a break and of course, Wakka took more than shared.

It was down to Sora and Namine vs. Roxas and Kairi.

"Bring it on!" Sora called out at Roxas and Kairi.

Kairi whispered in Roxas's ears, "We can win! I won't let you down." Roxas nodded and got ready.

"You ready to win?" Sora looks up at Namine.

"Mhmm. Yep!" They all charged at each other. Kairi almost lost her balance but Roxas stepped back and saved her. Kairi gave Namine a couple of pushes. Selphie cheered on both teams while Tidus just watched.

"You can do it Namine!" Sora's words gave Namine a little extra boost of empowerment to win the game. Kairi fell in the water making Roxas fall too. "Namine and Sora wins!" Wakka shouts.

"Good job Namine." Sora smiled big.

"Uh...thanks you too." Namine shyly returned a smile. _'I'm so happy!'_

Roxas held out a hand to Kairi. Kairi stared at it for moment like she wasn't sure to take it or not. Roxas smiled and finally she took his hand.

"Sorry I let you down." Kairi looked down at the water. Roxas shook his head in disagreement.

"You did great Kairi." He gave Kairi a thumbs up.

"Ya know...i think Roxas and Kairi would make a good couple." Sora quietly whispers to Namine. Namine thought about it. _'Kairi and Roxas...maybe...I wonder...' _

It was getting pretty dark so they all went to sit on the beach.

"Dang I forgot a towel!" Kairi looked through her bag again, but no luck. Roxas looked through his bag but didn't find a towel. So he took off the one he was using.

"Here you can use it" He held out the towel to her.

"But weren't you using that? Aren't you going to be cold?" Kairi pushed his arm away.

"No it's fine. Really...just take it." Roxas held out the towel but again she refused. Roxas wouldn't take no as an answer especially when she was shivering like crazy so he put the towel over her shaking little body.

"...thanks but-" Roxas put a finger to Kairi's mouth and made her quiet. He smiled at her and walked away. "um...Thank you!"

"Wooooo Roxas..! Nice! Smooth move!" Sora gives him a pat on the back.

"Huh?" Roxas was confused.

"Ya know...Kairi and the towel." Sora raised his eyebrows up and down. Immediately Roxas got the idea of what Sora was talking about.

"Oh that. I was just being nice. It's nothing." Roxas went back to packing his things in his bag.

"That's not what I saw." Sora had a big smile on.

"It's not like that." Roxas's anger rose up.

"Alright alright chill. I was just joking." Sora backs away slowly. _'What's his problem anyways? He's never been like this before. He always knew when I joked around...'_

From a far away distance there stood Namine's aunt, Tidus's and Sora's parents and Roxas's grandma, coming towards them with food in their hands.


	6. My Best Friend

Everybody immediately became excited as this was always their favorite part of their Summer days, it marked school over and summer beginning. All the friends started helping out with the barbeque, setting up the table and bringing the food while the aroma of the meat sizzling on the grill was seeping in through the air surrounding the starving friends.

Once in awhile Namine would notice from the corner of her eye that her aunt was watching her. Every time Namine had any contact with Roxas, she saw her aunt smile.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of ever being with Roxas. '_I mean come on. Never gonna happen! We're best friend's for pete's sake…Everybody knows that.' _

It was true. Everybody on Destiny Island knew they we're the best of friends since they we're just little toddlers but everybody also knew that when they we're together, there was something about them that flashed couple. All the kids at school had already assumed they we're going out but we're just too shy to show it.

'_Sigh. Now my aunt thinks that me and Roxas are like the perfect couple.' _Just then Roxas walks past her carrying a tray of drinks. Namine's eyes unconsciously follows Roxas's back. _'hmm he really has a nice back…I wonder what it would be like to touch it..'_ Without realizing it Namine had her finger moving like she was really tracing Roxas's back with her finger.

'and.._he looks pretty good with those basketball shorts and black tank top. It really shows his muscular arms... Ugh Namine! Get a hold of yourself! It's Roxas…There's nothing wrong with him. In fact, he's really attractive…but he's your best friend. Plus Sora is the one you like..DUH!' _She chuckled, finding it funny that she had to actually tell herself that she liked Sora when she knew she was crazy for Sora that even a smile from him can make her feel like passing out. Namine didn't think Roxas and her could ever look like a couple but for some odd reason they did to others. She shrugged as she assumed that it just comes with the package of being best friends with the opposite sex.

Suddenly, Kairi felt quiet warm breath on her neck, "Oooooh Kairi…What are you doing just standing there staring at Roxas like he's hot stuff?"

"Wah? Huh? Who? What?" Namine shook out of her dreamy state and looked right and left frantically.

"Whoa Namine. Calm down. It's just me, Selphie." She raised one eyebrow at the blonde girl.

Namine looked down and remembered she was carrying napkins in her hand, "Oh yeah…Right." Ignoring Selphie, she walked towards the completely set table.

"Alrightie then…," Selphie shrugged her shoulders and continued whatever she was doing.

The table cloth was white and had a pattern of pretty red flowers over it. And it was filled with tasty side dishes aligned in the middle, fresh and warm. The sun was setting which made the bbq set up look so beautiful in Namine's eyes.

"Wow, the table looks so nice!" Namine complimented while giving the table a once over.

"Isn't it? It's better than last summer's," Roxas's grandma said satisfyingly. Namine saw that her friends we're gathering around the table, ready to eat till their stomach bloated.

The boys came running and with big grins plastered on their faces, in unison they said, "WHOO! I'm starving! Let's eat!"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Hahaha typical boys! Can't live with them, can't live without them, " Kairi said smiling as she watched the boys take their seats while she took her own seat by Sora.

Namine automatically walked towards where Roxas was sitting and took a seat by him. They exchanged smiles. Then Namine looked in front of her and saw that Sora was sitting across from her. Her smile turned quickly into a blush as she looked down. Roxas looks at Sora and then at Namine and knew instantly what was going on. His smile turned into a disappointed look. He took a deep breath and laid his face on his rolled up fist and watched the smoke of the grill go up in the sky. From the corner of the table, Riku was quietly observing the trio..or er the four including Kairi…he looked at the blonde-haired boy who was trying hard to enjoy himself but can't hide his true emotions. He sighed a feeling of sympathy for him. Then his bluish-green eyes set on the lovely Kairi. She confuses him. To him, she is kind-hearted, gentle, and at the same time strong yet for some reason he was never able to fully open up to her like he wanted to ever since they we're just kids. Maybe it was the fact that seeing her cry before had scared him off. He just didn't know what to do when it came to weird situations with girls and that's why he felt useless when he tries helping Roxas.

Tidus and Wakka decided that sitting down waiting was just too boring so they took over the grill and started grilling their favorite, baby back ribs and steak.

"Mmmm smells good, ya?," Wakka flips over the baby back ribs while Tidus handled the steaks.

"…Mmmm Tidus you look so manly grilling!" Selphie exclaimed. Tidus shuddered while Wakka laughed…mocking Tidus, "Oooh…Tidus..you're so manly..HAHAHA!"

"Ah Shut up!" Tidus playfully punched Wakka.

20 minutes later, Wakka and Tidus we're all done. "Alright TIME TO EAT!" Tidus yelled out to his waiting friends.

Tidus and Wakka carried the plates of baby back ribs and meat and placed them on the table. They quickly took their seats and we're of course the first ones to dig in.

"Cmon lets get some before they both eat it all!" Sora said as he grabbed a baby back rib. Everybody was enjoying the grilled food and side dishes while they talked, enjoying each other's company. Namine loved the food. She couldn't help getting second's and thirds of the potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and spaghetti and meatballs.

Roxas softly nudges Namine and whispers, "Namine slow down. Remember what happened last year?"

_- Flashback-_

"_Yummy! Everything looks so delicious!" Namine starts grabbing loads of food from each plate and bowl. She quickly stuffs it in her mouth, loving every bite._

"_Ah Roxas could you give me a a slice of pizza?" _

"_Ya sure." _

_The blond-haired girl happily munched on the pizza, tasting the delicious cheese and pepperoni. _

"…_.Roxas…," Namine whispers to the boy sitting next to her._

"_What is it?" He looks at her. She didn't look so happy._

"…_.I…think…I ate too…" Namine was clutching her stomach and look down at the ground._

"…_Namine?" Roxas looked at her worried._

"_Roxas….Urghhhh…" Namine had thrown up behind her. _

_Kairi notices and gasps, "Namine!" _

_And from there, everything went blurry as Namine passed out._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ahaha…Oh yeah…," Namine blushed thinking about the last summer's incident. She wondered if everybody else remembered what happened too. This made her blush an ever deeper red as Sora was there at the incident too. _'so embarrassing!' _Namine was the type of girl who was very clumsy and therefore embarrasses herself a lot. She decided to be more careful, to stop herself from ever making an embarrassing mistake especially in front of Sora. She cautiously ate her food. Roxas noticed her sudden change of pace, and couldn't help but laugh.

Namine couldn't help but give a chuckle at herself too. The two best friends looked at each other and started laughing with each other. Kairi couldn't help but notice the two laughing best friends, "What are you two laughing about?" Kairi asked smiling at them. Roxas and Namine looked at each other and a small shy smile formed on Namine's face.

".It's nothing," Roxas winked at Namine making her smile. She knew she can always count on him. That's why they we're best friends.

"Mhmm sure," The pink-haired girl decided to play along.

"Heeeey…I just remembered something happened last summer around the time we had a bbq. It was pretty funny…but what was it again?" Sora said thinking hard. _'Oh no! Please don't remember!' _Namine became uncomfortable. She started talking to Kairi about shopping, hoping Sora would stop trying to remember.

Sora put a finger up and had a smile on his face, "Oh yeah! Now I remem-.."

All of a sudden Namine stood up and said in a louder voice than usual, "Kairi! We should go shopping tomorrow at the mall!" Sora and Roxas looked at her. Namine could feel the heat rushing to her face as she saw Sora looking at her with his lips parted. _'Now I bet he thinks I'm just plain strange…good job Namine…' _

Kairi looked at her wide eyed. She had never seen Namine act like that. Sure at times Namine would act all super happy and cheerful but this time it was just strange. Maybe it was because she was sitting in front of Sora?

"Uh…um Okay." The pink-haired girl hesitantly agreed while putting a smile on her face.

The blond-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. She slumped down to her seat but then accidentally knocked down a cup of juice which fell on Roxas's basketball shorts and fell on her white shorts.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Roxas!" She quickly took napkins and started cleaning the juice off the blond-haired boy's shorts.

"No, it's okay Namine," Roxas pushed her hand away but Namine was in her own world. Whenever she felt embarrassed, she would always shut out her hearing and act on her own.

"Oh my god…I'm really sorry." Namine repeatedly apologized to Roxas. He decided to take Namine's wrist and stop her from trying to clean his shorts. She kept her eyes looking down, afraid to see what facial expression Sora had.

"Cmon." Roxas got up and took her hand and pulled her along to walk with him.

"…are you okay?" Her best friend knew that she was feeling really embarrassed and needed to get away for a little while.

"…was I too panicky?" Namine kept her eyes on the ground.

Roxas stifled his chuckle, "Yeah, maybe just a little too much."

"Aww…Jeez…why do I always have to embarrass myself?"

"It's okay everybody always embarrasses themselves. It's no big deal." Roxas said soothingly while he gently made circles with his finger on her hand.

Afraid to hearing the answer, Namine asked, " I wonder what he thinks of me now…How was his reaction?" She braced herself to hear Roxas's answer.

Roxas looked ahead and talked in an almost expressionless tone. Whenever he talked about Sora, he always got tense, "He thinks of you the same. Really, you shouldn't worry about it. He had a worried face when he was looking at you."

Namine gasp, "Really?" _'Of course…Sora is that kind of person…'_

He tightened his grip on her hand slightly. "Yes, really. Do you feel better now?"

A smile formed on her face. She caught up with Roxas's pace so now they we're walking side by side, "Yes I do. Thank you best friend!" She flashed her brightest smile while Roxas couldn't hold back giving her a smile even though he felt a little sad. The fact that she was happy again, was satisfactory to him.

Finally, she noticed that they we're still holding hands. "Um…," she was about to say something but then Roxas cut her off and had let go of her hand.

"We're here."

"Huh? My house?" The blond-haired girl was confused.

"Don't you need to change?" Namine then remembered about her shorts.

"Oh yeah! Wait, what about you?" She looked down at his pants and saw that the pink stain was still there.

"I just need to put water on it. Then it should be gone."

"Then you can use our bathroom," She politely smiled and opened the door.

Roxas automatically knew where the bathroom was. In fact, he knew where every room was located, where all the spoon and forks we're placed, and knew just about where everything was. He had been in her house like a billion times from since he was just a little boy till now. He had slept over at her house many times, just the two of them in her room but her family didn't care if the door was locked as they all knew they we're best friends but even if they we're dating, no one cared the same because everybody thought they would be a good couple anyways.

Namine went in her room and looked for a pair of shorts but couldn't find any. _'Mom must've taken them to clean them..' _

She looked through her closet and fell upon one of her summer dresses. Her white dress that was decorated with a white lily on one of the straps. It fell to her knees and felt very smooth against her skin. She decided on this dress. She put it on and gathered all her hair to one side in a braid. She put a matching white lily in her hair and a shell necklace on. She looked in the mirror staring at herself form head to toe.

"sigh, I need Kairi's opinion for this." Namine wasn't the type to wear dresses except to parties so she felt awkward and self-conscious.

"Hmm maybe I shouldn't wear this? Oh wait I can just ask Roxas!" She quickly walked to the bathroom. Roxas was cleaning his shorts with a wet paper towel.

"Uhm…Roxas…" Namine nervously spoke.

He was still focused on taking the stain off his shorts, "Uh Yeah?"

"How do I look?" The blond-haired girl blushed a light pink.

Roxas looked up and in front of him was a pretty petite girl in a white dress. She was smiling shyly which made heat rise in Roxas's face. His mouth parted in awe. She looked so beautiful in that white dress which made her pale skin look flawless. She was like a princess…a goddess in his eyes but he couldn't just tell her that. He looked away and continued cleaning his shorts.

"So?" Namine looked at him thoughtfully.

"You look great Nam." He tried saying it as uninterestingly as possible.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Roxas, are you lying?"

"Nope. You look fine."

"Okay…" Though she was still a little unsure, she took his word for it.


	7. Bonfire Moment

After Roxas finally took out the stain, they walked outside. It had gotten a little dark out.

Their friends we're still out there but the grill and table we're gone.

Namine pointed out, "Look! They started the bonfire!" Namine took Roxas's arm, "Let's go!" She gave him a smile quickly pulled him along towards their friends.

"What took you guys so long? The food got cold so we put it away. We got so bored waiting for you guys that we started the bonfire!" Tidus said as he put another piece of wood in the fire.

Roxas walked causally, hands behind his head and sat next to Riku around the bonfire.

Kairi quickly stood up and ran to Namine, "Oh my god Namine! You look so pretty!"

Namine fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she knew all attention was on her now.

"Thank you," she quietly answered back.

"Aww Naimine you look adorable. Like one of those dolls I saw at the mall." Selphie got up and hugged Namine.

"A-a doll?" Namine knew she was red as a strawberry.

Sora then suddenly burst out of nowhere complimenting her, "Namine you look awesome!" Now she really wanted to hide her face. She wanted to say thank you but the words just couldn't come out. Kairi gave a thumbs up and a smile to Namine, "Good job Namine," she whispered quietly so the boys wouldn't hear.

Riku and Roxas quietly walked off to the dark side of the island, away from the bonfire to talk amongst themselves. Wakka decides to take a nap along the beach shore so that the lovebirds, Tidus and Selphie can have alone time. Tidus grabs Wakka and talked in a low voice so that Selphie couldn't hear, "Man…don't leave me…with her…"

Wakka shook his head and chuckled, "Don't be such a wuss, ya? See ya." He started walking again.

"But-," Tidus was about to say something but Wakka waved him off. _'Great…now I'm stuck here with…' _

"Huuuh…Isn't tonight so beautiful?" Selphie said admiring the night sky.

Tidus laid his chin on his fist, "Yea…sure is.."

Form across Tidus and Selphie, on the other side of the bonfire, Sora, Kairi, and Namine we're talking joyously. Namine had forgotten all about the juice incident earlier and was laughing with ease.

Riku and Roxas we're both laying down on their arms that we're behind their back.

"Look at her…She looks so happy with him." Roxas said as he was staring.

"…I think we need to a little sparring tomorrow." Riku smirked.

Roxas chuckled, "Haha…first thing in the morning?"

Riku knew that one of the things that can get Roxas's mind easily off his problems was sparring. It was his way of getting out anger and frustration. He had loads of fun doing it too. It did the same for Riku, but Riku barely had any problems till now with Kairi who confused him. This time it wasn't only benefiting Roxas, it was for himself too.

"Sure. Make sure to wake up or else."

Challenging Riku, Roxas said, "Or Else what?"

"Or else I won't go easy," Riku started laughing.

"Pfft! Even if you weren't going easy, I will still beat you!"

"Okay then let's just see tomorr-"

"Hey guys!" A pink-haired girl smiling at them suddenly appear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Roxas sat up.

"Well…I thought I'd stop by and talk to you guys.."

The blond-haired boy saw that Sora and Namine we're now alone together. _'Figures…'_

After Kairi had left, the two had gone quiet. For Sora, he wasn't feeling awkward or anything but he was just enjoying the silence like he always does but for Namine it was the opposite. She couldn't think of anything to say, her hands got sweaty, and she kept hoping for Kairi to come back.

Finally, the brunette-haired boy broke the silence, "So Namine you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…ahaha yes I do," she starts to feel self-conscious as she remembers the incident where she burst out saying she wanted to go to the mall then knocked down a cup of juice.

"Cool I wanna go too! I wanna buy this new video game that just came out." Sora smiled his goofy smile while he scratched his head.

"Okay," Namine chuckled. She loved how Sora can be so childish. It made her smile all the time. Just his aura can make anyone feel good.

Riku stood up and started walking away, 'Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"…Im going to talk to Wakka." Riku waved his hand up.

Kairi gave a big sigh and laid down on the sand next to Roxas, "Is there something wrong with him? He seems to be ignoring me."

"No, what do you mean? Isn't he always like that?" Roxas chuckled.

"…Well yeah, but he hasn't talked to me all day…like he's avoiding me," Kairi turned her head to look at Riku.

Roxas decided to lay back down into his old position. "I'm sure he's fine…"

"Yeah I guess I'm just over thinking things like I always do," Kairi let out a little laugh.

The red-haired girl started scooping sand in her hand, "Ahhh…The cold sand feels nice against the skin doesn't it Roxas?"

"Yea it does…" Roxas's thoughts went back to Namine and Sora being alone.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked concern.

"Yeah im great. Hmm, you know what I've noticed?" Roxas asked half-heartedly.

"Hm?" Kairi asked.

With little thought, Roxas said, "I've noticed this is the first time we've ever been alone together."

Kairi blushed a light pink. She didn't think Roxas would say something like that.

"Umm yeah…now that I think about it. It is…"

Roxas flashed a soft smile at Kairi. She looked at him for a moment, amazed at how she never noticed how nice his smile was.

"It's weird isn't? I've been alone with everybody even with Selphie when Tidus was trying to hide from her," He softly chuckled at the thought. "Everybody except you."

"Yeah…" Kairi felt flustered, she felt her heart beat a little faster than usual. Roxas felt indifferent and didn't notice the nervous Kairi.

"Sooo… Tell me about You and Sora."

"Me and Sora? There's nothing really to tell…"Kairi looked away.

It was out in the open and clear as it can be. They had dated for 5 months and broke up. End of story.

"Well…Why did you guys go out?" Roxas wanted to get his mind off of Namine and Sora, and this was the only way he can think of.

"It's simple. We liked each other silly. We couldn't hide the feelings we had for each other." A smile formed on her face at the thought.

"I see…So why did you guys break up?"

"We broke up because…our friendship was much stronger than the feelings of liking each other if that makes sense.."

"Strangely I understand…Hmmm weren't you afraid that it might ruin your guys' friendship if you guys dated?" Roxas quietly played with the sand as he listened.

"Yes I was afraid at first but then I thought 'Why not take a chance? What could it hurt? It's better to see what happens than to not know what could've happened' Isn't that right?" She sat up and looked at Roxas thoughtfully. The blond-haired boy remained silent.

Kairi continued talking, "Me and Sora right before we dated, even promised to still be best friends no matter what happens. So I felt safe. I think it was right to take the chance I had in front of me."

"…Take a chance...huh?" Roxas repeated.

"Mhm yup." the red-haired girl nodded. She laid back down. "say by any chance…is there a girl you want to take a chance with?"

Roxas looked up into the dark sky full of stars for a moment and then turned slightly to look at Kairi. "Maybe," his blue eyes turned gentle and kind as a small curl formed at the corner of his mouth.

Kairi unconsciously stared into his eyes for a split second and blushed cherry red. She quickly turned her back to him. '_Oh my god… why do I keep feeling weird whenever he smiles at me…mm…does he like me? Nooo…I think I'm just going crazy… Yeah that's it! I'm crazy! I'm over thinking things again. Sigh…'_

A chuckling sound came from Roxas, "What's wrong Kairi?"

"Uh it's nothing…"

Roxas sat up and leaned over Kairi to look at her face, "Really? Because you look red."

"It's nothing!" She quickly hid her face under her arms. _'Oh god…what am I doing? Why do I feel embarrassed? Why am I even blushing! Ugh!'_

"Hahaha…riiiight…Are you sure you're not falling for me?"

_Gasp! _"What? No, I am sure! I still have feelings for So…ra… Oh no…" Realizing what she said, she hid her face again'_…Kairi kairi kairi…seriously now!'_

Roxas eyes widened, "Really?"

"I…I…please…don't tell Namine or Sora or anybody else.." Kairi sat up and looked at Roxas with puppy dog eyes.

"I wont. I promise but wow…," Judging by Roxas's face, if it went out, it'd be a big hit.

"Yeah…" Kairi put a bundle of hair behind her ear and looked away shyly.

The atmosphere between them got awkward, "I see…," was all Roxas could say.

Back to the hopefully soon to be lovers, things we're getting a little awkward between them too. It wasn't just cause nobody wasn't saying anything, in fact, they had just had a great conversation about the plans about tonight's sleepover but it was because of what was happening across from them. Tidus and Selphie we're making out…and it made the two feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Maybe…we should go see what the others are doing?" Sora suggested.

"Um yeah," Namine followed Sora obediently. They we're soon met up with Roxas and Kairi.

"Hey guys!" Sora raised a hand up as a greeting gesture.

"Hey…" Roxas and Namine said quietly. Both smiled at the other two but once they made eye contact with each other, their smiles dropped to blushing.

Namine looked at the two with caring eyes, "What's wrong? Did anything happened?"

The possibilities of what could've happened between the two friends ran through Namine's mind. It was only the two of them together…"_What could've happened?'_

'It's-" Roxas and Namine started talking at the same time. They awkwardly paused and then Namine began again, "It's nothing." Kairi smiled at Sora and Namine.

"Okaaaaay…" Sora said, sensing the weird atmosphere. "Anyways…We came to talk to you guys because Tidus and Selphie are making out over there." He pointed behind him.

"Oooh…So where's Riku and Wakka?" Roxas asked.

"They should be over there by the shore." Namine said.

The four friends decided to walk down to the shore and sure enough they saw Wakka and Riku napping.

"Hey Roxas…I got an idea…" Sora starts whispering in Roxas ears and a smirk formed on Roxas's face. Namine and Kairi looked at each other, knowing right away, they we're up to no good.

5 minutes later Roxas and Sora each had a bucket of water in their hand. They tried stifling their chuckles and smiles. Roxas quietly snuck behind the kissing couple while Sora tip-toed down the shore.

*SPLASH!*

"AHHHHH!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lounges.

"HEY!" Tidus yelled out. "Oh you're are gonna get it Roxas! Stop running!" Tidus started chasing after Roxas

"What the..!" Wakka quickly stood up and looked for the culprit.

"Sora…" Riku immediately knew it was Sora and ran after him to execute his revenge.

Wakka followed Riku and chased after Sora. The brunnet-haired boy kept laughing joyfully as Wakka and Riku chased him. Roxas was having the time of his life dodging Tidus's attempt at grabbing him. The two girls sat there as they watched the comedy unfold, knowing all too well the culprits will be caught in the end. Poor Selphie stood there cold and shivering, watching Tidus try to catch Roxas.

Minutes later the two wrongdoer's we're finally caught. They came back all wet, shivering like little kids. All the friends glared at the two but at the same time smiled. They all had a little fun.

Everybody except Namine and Kairi got changed and came out to meet again.

"Are we having a sleep over?" Selphie asked out of the blue.

Sora decided to respond "Yup just like the other summers. Me and Namine talked about it and thought we should have it at her place. Is that fine with everyone?" Everybody agreed. "Okay then that settles that We should put out the bonfire then."

Everybody took a bucket of water and helped put out the fire. Their night wasn't just gonna end yet. They had a traditional sleepover to celebrate school being over and summer being here. It was going to be a fun night for sure. A fun night full of surprises and uncontrollable emotion.

* * *

REVIEW! Please! xD Sorry that I'm so lazy.(:


	8. Truth or Dare

Namine's parents we're out on vacation. Right when they found out the day when school was ending, they had packed their bags and ran out the door once the day before school ended came. Not to give the wrong idea, they we're good parents who adored Namine but sometimes parents needed a vacation from the old scenery which was by the way, beautiful but sometimes the same old thing can well…get old.

The blonde-haired girl cheerfully welcomed her fellow guests in her house. They had all came to her house at least once before, but every time they walked in, they were hit with a sweet smell of cherry blossoms that made them feel refreshed every time.

"Make yourselves at home," Namine smiled sweetly. With that smile and dress she was wearing and the way the ceiling lights we're hitting her face, Roxas couldn't stop himself from thinking about how pure and innocent she looked_…'just like an angel that fell down from the sky.'_ He shook away his thoughts and sat down comfortably on the three-seat sofa like it was his own home.

"I'm gonna make some chocolate chip cookies! You guys can play something." Namine headed into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Sora walked towards the kitchen.

Namine became alert and cautious as Sora walked in. She had a hard time tying the strings of her apron. Her fingers we're shaking and getting sweaty again. Whenever Sora was near her, she could hardly breathe right.

"Um you need help with tying that?" Sora, without waiting for a response, took the strings out Namine's hand and started tying it. The nervous blond-haired girl felt a shock go through her when their fingers had contact and quickly pulled her shaking hands away

"There, all done!" Sora flashed his big grin that showed all his teeth.

Namine stumble with her words but was able to manage a 'thank you.'

Kairi decided to check up on the two. So she quietly walked towards the kitchen and hid behind the wall. She took little peeks and smiled at what she saw. They looked very cute together, baking chocolate chip cookies.

Roxas saw the peeking red-haired girl and couldn't understand how she could smile happily when she was seeing the one she liked with someone else. To him, it hurt to smile when he saw them together. He could barely pull off a believable smile when they we're alone together. Roxas felt that the young red-haired girl was much more stronger than him…more accepting. He hoped he could be like that someday before Sora and Namine ever start really dating.

"Heeey everybody! We should play truth or dare!" Selphie exclaimed with excitement.

Of course, the traditional game that's always played during sleepovers has to played! The guys groaned…at the idea as they thought it was a childish game but secretly they enjoyed the game. Who can ever resist the temptation of making someone do something funny or embarrassing? But it was age appropriate of course, though sometimes it does get out of hand…well, they we're teenagers so it was expected. But they we're safe kids who wanted safe fun so it's safe to say they're weren't going to do too much damage.

After putting the pan of cookies into the oven, Sora quickly headed over to the circle of friends to play the game. Roxas sighed. He didn't feel like playing the game or any game for that matter. He just felt like punching a wall and yelling out but without any rebellion, Roxas joined the circle. Once everybody was gathered around, the game started. They played with a bottle. Selphie who was the most excited had spun the bottle first.

Everybody tried leaning away from where the bottle was pointing. The first victim was Wakka.

"Bring it on! I pick truth. I have nothing to hide." Wakka challenged.

"Hmmm…" Selphie put a finger to her chin..."Ah! Who do you like Wakka?"

"Easy. I like Yuffie." Wakka crossed his arms with triumph and satisfaction.

Everybody was surprised as they did not know Wakka liked the overconfident and silly, ninja Yuffie, and the fact that this whole time the one he liked remained a mystery it shocked the friends at how easily he admitted it while playing the truth or dare game..

"What?" The master of blitz ball asked. He spun the bottle and it slowly landed on the smiling brunette-haired boy. "I pick dare!"

"Okay hahaha…I dare you to.. Hahaha…flirt with Tidus!" Wakka burst out laughing, as he saw Tidus's disgusted face.

"Uh…seriously?" Sora gulped, thinking of way to go about this.

Namine put her hands over her mouth. _'Oooh is Sora really gonna do it?'_

Sora stood up and walked towards Tidus. The girls watched with hawk eyes, interested in what was going to happen next. The boys squinted as they didn't really want to see the disaster to come. Selphie made way for Sora to sit down next to Tidus which he took confidently. Everybody leaned in, wanting to hear what Sora will say. Tidus had an annoyed expression. Stifling his angry voice, Tidus demanded Sora to not do it but the young brunette couldn't give up a challenge no matter how weird it was. Sora took a deep breath and quickly put his arms over Tidus. Tidus sat there getting more annoyed every second.

"Hey sexy ahaha…um so you wanna go get some coffee tomorrow?" Sora winked at the disgusted Tidus.

He continued, "After that, maybe we can go to your house or my house and… ya know?" Roxas and Wakka tried holding back their laughter while Riku had a smirk on his face. The girls blushed listening to Sora woo Tidus.

Then Sora decided to kick it up a notch. He traced circles on Tidus's shirt with his finger, "So what do you say… uh… hottie?" Sora grinned childishly.

The other teenager quickly pushed Sora away, "Ugh, get off me!"

Then Wakka and Roxas finally burst out laughing, they we're clutching at their stomachs in pain and we're literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whooo! Good job Sora BUAHAHA!" Wakka exclaimed.

"er…Wakka you are gonna get it." Tidus mumbled to himself. Sora spun the bottle and it landed on Kairi. The red-haired girl perked up. "I uh…choose dare!" She smiled at Sora, knowing his dares for her would never be too much for her to handle.

Sora chuckled at his idea, "I dare you…to draw a moustache on Riku."

Riku who had closed his eyes, quickly opened his eyes from hearing his own name. Kairi looked at Riku with sympathetic eyes, "Sorry…Riku.," she softly muttered. The silver-haired teenage didn't hear the dare but stayed calm as Kairi came closer to him with a marker in one hand.

After she was done, everybody couldn't help chuckle at Riku who now had an Italian moustache.

"Riku you look great!" Sora said comforting the annoyed Riku. He just sat there, his right eye twitching in anger.

"Okay my turn!" Kairi spun the bottle. It once again landed on Wakka.

"Truth again."

"What do you like about Yuffie?" Kairi knew everybody else was curious to know just like her.

"She's fun to be with and she's cute." Wakka blushed as he admitted his likes about Yuffie.

Kairi smiled thoughtfully at Wakka, "That's really sweet of you to say that about her."

The next was victim Tidus. Of course, Tidus chose dare. Wakka sneered, thinking about what he should make Tidus do. A big smile formed Wakka's face.

"I dare you to give Selphie a foot massage." Wakka knew Tidus hated being alone with Selphie, let alone do stuff for her because every time he did, she would say something that was embarrassing. Tidus grumbled under his breath as Selphie stretched out her legs on his lap. While massaging his girlfriend's foot, he glared at the chuckling Wakka.

Namine got up, "I'm going to check on the cookies. Be right back!"

Roxas feeling thirsty, also got up and walked to the kitchen. He causally took a cup for cupboard and looked in the fridge for a drink. Namine ignored him like it was normal that he did that. She grabbed the pan of cookies and laid it on the counter. "Hmm it looks fully baked."

"Mmmm smells good Namine." Roxas smiled as he poured himself some soda.

"Here," Namine held out a nice hot cookie to him. "You can be the first to eat one," A gentle smile formed on Namine's face He took a bite out of it and then held out the bit cookie to his best friend.

"Uh…does it taste bad?" Namine looked at Roxas confused.

The blond-haired boy chuckled, "Ha…No. Take a bite out if it."

Namine felt hesitant. She looked at the cookie for a bit then back at Roxas. Then she slowly took a bite out of it and looked back at Roxas again like a dog checking to see her owner's approval.

"It's delicious isn't it?" A small smile curled at the corner of Roxas's lips. Namine nodded agreeing.

Selphie had saw the cute little moment between the two best friends as she went into the kitchen to get a drink. She pretended she didn't see what happened and quickly grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator and smiled as she walked out.

'_Ho ho ho…they are so adorable. They should just go out already!' _Selphie had no idea that Namine liked Sora. She always thought Roxas and Namine would make a cute couple. She had bothered them about it before but stopped when they repeatedly said they we're just best friends.

Namine gathered the warm cookies onto a plate. Roxas leaned on the refrigerator, his arms crossed, silently watching her. She looked really mature as she carefully washed the pan and dried it. She was really his ideal girl. Someone who was cute when she made mistakes, who was pretty when she wore dresses, who was naturally a beauty with a pure heart, and who can also be childish and mature at the right moments. Namine had it all.

Uncontrollably, but willingly, Roxas walked towards Namine. His heart beating quicker as he got closer to her. His arms acted on his own as they wrapped around the petite girl's waste. He lightly placed his chin on her shoulder. Namine gasped and looked behind her and saw that it was Roxas.

"Uh…Roxas?" Namine blushed a light pink from being caught off guard.

Roxas spoke calmly, "Remember how I use to watch you wash the dishes when we were little?"

The memory had hit Namine. It made her smile, remembering the little Roxas who would sit down waiting patiently for her to finish with the dishes so they could go play.

Again Selphie walked in the kitchen, this time to see the two friends being awfully close to each other. Her eyes turned wide, seeing what was going on between the two. _'Uh…um…' _Quickly Selphie took out her phone and took a picture of the two. It was just too tempting and cute to not take a picture if only the two could see how much they we're meant for each other. They really looked like a couple and maybe now they we're finally realizing it Selphie thought. She walked back to the others and sat down pretending like nothing was going on.

"Well? What's the hold up?" Wakka asked impatiently.

"Oh they're just finishing cleaning the cookie pan." Selphie said sneaking a smile.

After a few minutes, Namine and Roxas finally came back and with a tray of cookies in hand.

"What the heck we're you guys doing in there!" Tidus sat up annoyed. "We we're about to fall asleep waiting for you two slow pokes."

Selphie quietly mumbled, "I know what they we're doing hehehe…" Selphie took a sip out of her drink and started feeling woozy. "Hicup….Hicup…Hicup…Hicup."

Of course, Namine quickly apologized and offered cookies to everybody.

After everybody ate a cookie, they got their energy back and immediately started playing the game again. The bottle now landed on Namine. "Mmm Truth!"

"Okay…hmm..have you ever fantasized about anyone of us?" Tidus chuckled. The innocent girl would probably say no Tidus thought.

"Yes, I have," Namine said confidently.

A few eyebrows we're raised. They didn't think the blond-haired girl would think about any of them in that kind of way.

She felt relieved that she didn't have to say who. Roxas and Kairi both knew who exactly she was talking about. _'Sora.' _On the other hand Selphie thought for sure it was Roxas who she was talking about. The other boys guessed in their minds who could be that one person the not so innocent girl fantasized about.

"CMON, hicup…. let's get things… hicup …heated!" Selphie randomly yelled out.

"Selphie are you o...kay?" Kairi asked looking at the other girl strangely.

"HAHA Never…hicup…been better!" The teenager laughed hysterically. Everybody decided it must be the night that's making her act like that.

Namine spun the bottle with a good amount of power, Selphie stood up excited, "Cmon…Cmon…cmon…Pick me!"

The bottle's speed became slower and slower. Then it landed on the extremely happy Selphie, "YEEEESSSSSS!" The brunette plopped down in her seat.

"I pick dare baby!"

"Uh…um…I dare you to dance in front of everybody."

"That's easy!" Selphie carelessly got in the middle of the circle and started dancing wildly. She was moving her butt right in front of Tidus, like she was giving him a lap dance. He hid his face in his palms in embarrassment. Then she went back to moving her hands in the air and grinding an invisible person. Tidus couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed his girlfriend and made her sit down.

"AWW cmon Tidy…I was having fun!" The brunette whined. Tidus shook his head and told her to just spin the bottle.

It landed on Namine. "Again? Um…I pick dare."

'_Hohoho I got a good dare for you Namine…Hohohoho…Hicup.' _Selphie had a sly smile on her face, "Namine hicup this should be pretty hicup easy for you to do hicup!"

"I dare you to…feed a cookie to Roxas while sitting on his lap."

"W-what! Uh…" Namine blushed a deep shade of red and shyly glanced at Roxas. He looked indifferent about the dare but that was because he was trying to mask how he really felt. Deep inside he felt thankful to Selphie but at the same time disappointed as he knew Namine would rather it be Sora.

Kairi gasped at the kind of dare Selphie had put upon the blond-haired girl. It seemed pretty hard. Kairi wasn't sure Namine could do that sort of thing but her eyes widened as she saw Namine stand, with a cookie in her hand and walk towards Roxas. Even Riku was pretty interested at what the outcome would be. Will she do it or not? This was the question everybody had on their mind.

When you think about it the dare wasn't extremely difficult. It was actually pretty simple. It's not like they had to kiss or anything cause that'd be a whole other story. All she had to do was sit on his lap and feed him a cookie. Easy right? He had already fed a cookie to her earlier so it was just returning the favor. _'Simple…very simple,' _Namine kept telling herself as a way to calm her nerves down.

Roxas could see the nervousness and fear in Namine's eyes but without another's moment hesitation she slowly sat down on his lap. She blushed at the contact and felt frozen. She had never sat on someone's lap before especially on a guy's lap except when she was younger but that was different. She felt really uncomfortable, considering she was now on her guy best friend's lap and was also wearing a dress. She made slight movements, afraid that if she'd move too much Roxas would say something. Roxas sighed, feeling tortured. This was a situation he would like if only it wasn't pushed by a game. He could sense the stiffness of Namine's body while his own body felt tense. Without noticing, he wrapped his arms around her small waist just like he did when they we're in the kitchen. It just felt right to him to do such a thing but the blond haired girl thought otherwise. She felt embarrassed, knowing all their friends we're watching. Sora was definitely watching.

The friends watched closely, pulled in by the tense but awkward atmosphere between the two. Kairi had blushed when she saw Roxas put his arms around Namine. Tidus and Wakka had quietly nudged each other acknowledging that they had seen what Roxas did.

To make the dare go faster and easier, Roxas thought the best way would be acting like a little kid. With his goofiest smile which he had gained from Sora doing it all the time, he turned his head to look at Namine, "Feed me! AHHHH!" The girl on his lap was taken aback by the blond-haired boy's random acting. After a moment she started chuckling at the child like Roxas. She lifted the cookie up to his lips and the boy happily took a bite out of it. *Munch munch* "Mmmm more please.. AHHHH!"

Namine had forgotten the uncomfortable feeling of sitting on Roxas's lap and concentrated on feeding Roxas the rest of the cookie. Obliviously, she had her hand on his shoulder and had shifted her body to face Roxas more to feed him easier. The others smiled and laughed amongst themselves at the cuteness between the two best friends. Selphie had quietly been taking pictures, giving herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

'_Ohohoho Selphie you are a genius! It seems like all they need is a little push…Maybe I can be that push and poof! They're a couple. Hehehe.. Yes, yes…Selphie you're full of ideas today! …Ugh…my head…That's what you get Selphie for thinking of too many good ideas..'_

The young brunette girl groaned as her head kept spinning and the feeling of wanting to throw up was rising.

"Selphie are you alright? You don't look too good…" The red-haired girl walked over to the other girl.

"Uh…god…I think that drink is poisoned or something…" The sick girl weakly pointed to the half empty bottle.

Namine gasped, "T-that's my dad's bottle of whiskey!"

* * *

Hmm yeah i will try to improve my chapters! and i will try to upload as soon as possible! THANKS FOR READING!3


End file.
